With these broken wings I'm falling
by Vampish
Summary: INCEST The part that the WB left out when Chris came back. The reason he came back was to save the one he loved. STANDALONE. Sorry


**With These Broken Wings I'm falling**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary : Chris is hell bent on saving the only one he has ever loved. In order to do so, he is stuck in the past trying to stop anything from turning his older brother. It would not be so complicated, though, if Wyatt would stop coming back and prying Chris away from what he thinks is good, and what the other thinks is bad.**

**Warning : INCEST. I know..I can't help it I am sorry**

**A.N :** I have the self confidence of a cow, so if I dont get reviews than I get upset..and I feel like I should not update. So please take 5 seconds and tell me you like it! Or, if you feel the need, you can tell me it damn well sucks: )

Oh yeah..and when its _italized? _It is a flashback..incase you didnt know ; )

Chris looked out the window in his brother's room. The rain was falling freely from the sky with no boundaries. With his for head pressed against the window, Chris could feel the coldness of the rain as it pelted against the glass, begging for entrance. The sky's seemed to be raining hell. The streets were flooded with mud.

Chris felt his damp tears start to stain his face.

" I can feel you," He whispered coldly. But no one was there.

Chris shook his head before staring at his wrist. A small, black circle adorned his slightly pale skin. He grazed his fingers over the mark and felt his head start to throb.

" I hate you," He hissed. Again, no one was there. He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of memories came over him.

" _Wyatt.., look what your turning into!" Chris's screech filled the room. Wyatt looked at his brother aggravatingly, his eyes daring a challenge._

" _Chris I know what I am damn well doing so please just shut up!"_

_The blonde haired man continued on to grasp the throat of the women._

" _Wyatt, please, she is our sister!" Chris was near begging. But Wyatt wasn't listening. He was instead intent on payback._

_He wrapped his fingers around the girl's throat, her green eyes forming into dark worried orbs._

" _Wyatt!" The desperation in Chris's voice caught his brother's attention for a split second._

"_What?" He asked impatiently._

_Chris was raking through his brain, trying to think of something. Becoming desperate, he started to walk over to Wyatt, his eyes trying to gleam._

" _Let's just forget her.." He started, his hand resting on Wyatt's bicep. Wyatt formed a small smile._

" _No, sorry babe that isn't going to work this time," He said, looking back over at Elaine. _

"_**Powers be, Powers thye**_

_**Let the heavens here my cry,"**_

" _Wyatt, I swear, don't-"_

_Wyatt ignored Chris request._

" _**Send thye enemy, strike her chest**_

_**And send her towards her fate less death"**_

_Elaine's agony surrounded the two men. Chris winced as his empathy kicked in, immense pain thrown into his body like the blood he felt corseting. He felt Wyatt's arms try to wrap around him as he found himself slowly bending towards the ground._

" _No!" He screeched, pushing himself away. _

" _No?" Wyatt questioned._

" _No, no fucking way. I am not - I can't do this anymore Wyatt." Chris started to feel the tears streak down his face._

" _Chris, I wont-" _

_Chris just shook his head._

" _Wyatt, I love you more than anything, I have stood by your every move since birth. I learned from you, I followed you and I loved you more than I could ever imagine. I shared my heart, thoughts and body to you and you've shown me nothing but love in return." _

_Wyatt got hope in his eyes just to have it destroyed. _

" _But I can't do this anymore Wyatt. I can't stand you. I can't stand what you've become. You just destroyed our own cousin! Aunt Phoebes daughter!"_

_Wyatt slight scowled. " She deserved it. And I can do whatever the hell I want, I rule everything Christopher."_

_Chris laughed. " Deserved it, right. I thought you loved me, Wye."_

" _I do Chris." Wyatt softened, stepping forward to embrace his lover._

" _Than walk away from this, please." Chris pleaded._

_Wyatt stopped, his brow furrowing._

" _Chris I cannot walk away, this is apart of who I am."_

" _Fine, if you can't walk away than I will stop you." Chris suddenly spat. He started to walk away._

" _What? Baby no, come back"! Wyatt hurriedly followed his brother. He grabbed his arm and whirled him around, bringing the two so close that their noses practically touched._

" _I am asking you one more time Wyatt. Walk away from this, or loose me forever."_

_Wyatt stared for what seemed like forever._

" _Chris I do love you but I am not doing anything wrong here! I've given you everything, we **own** everything. When will you see that it doesn't matter-"_

_Chris didn't let him finish before he suddenly screamed and pushed Wyatt away as far as he could before he orbed out, leaving everything he had ever known behind._

Chris choked out a cry as he was thrown from his memories. The night 5 months ago refused to leave his mind, haunting his dreams and devouring his sense of direction. From that night on, Chris could feel his brother's thoughts on the edge of his brain. He wasn't surprised at all. The two had earned the strongest mental bonding in the world when they had found their love for each other was just more than brotherly. They could feel each other's pain and communicate whenever they wanted to. Well.., they could. That was before Chris had set up a mental block. That way, Wyatt couldn't intrude into his brother's brain like he always loved doing.

A soft whimper threw him off his thoughts. He looked over at baby Wyatt as the little boys blue eyes starred into his. Chris slowly got up from his perched position on the windowsill and retrieved the thrown pacifier. He handed it to the boy who took it from him greedily.

" I have to save you." He whispered. " I have to save you so we can be together."

" Do you here that!?" Chris suddenly looked up at the ceiling angrily.

" I am going to save you Wyatt, no matter what you want!" And in the back of his mind, Chris could swear he heard Wyatt go;

" _Bring it on, my love."_

**The end.**


End file.
